


Saturday Morning

by SaraJaye



Series: Ever After 'Verse [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cereal, Family Fluff, Keith is a nostalgia nerd, M/M, Morning Cuddles, cartoons, cartoons are more important than sex sometimes, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Saturday morning cartoons, a relic of the past? Not in the Shirogane household.





	Saturday Morning

Keith was an early riser by nature. He didn't leap out of bed the moment the alarm rang anymore, but he never slept past seven at the latest even if he didn't get up right away. Actually, waking up without getting up was his favorite thing to do on a weekend. Enjoying the warmth of the bed and the sight of his husband sleeping peacefully beside him.

It was was seven-thirty. Half an hour to lie in bed and reminisce, enjoy the songs of the birds, or just think about how he was the luckiest man in all universes to love and be loved by Takashi Shirogane. No reason, he just liked thinking about that. He just liked thinking about Shiro, period.

Keith smiled, fingers lazily trailing up and down Shiro's bare back. They hadn't bothered to put pajamas on after last night's lovemaking, which suited Keith just fine. He liked the feeling of his husband's bare skin against his own, especially underneath the soft spring quilts. He wrapped his arm across Shiro's shoulder and nestled against his back, nuzzling his neck.

"Mm..." Shiro's hand came up and laid atop his, eyes slowly opening. "Morning, sunshine." Keith laughed softly.

"Did I wake you? Or were you pretending to be asleep again?" He didn't do it that often, but once in a while Shiro would troll Keith by lying perfectly still with his eyes closed for half an hour while Keith snuggled up to him, stroked his skin, whispered loving words in his ear. It was adorable, really.

"I was about to wake up anyway," Shiro said, squeezing his hand. "So, what shall we do before the noise starts up?" One thing remained consistent in the Shirogane household on Saturday mornings, and that was nobody stayed in bed past eight. It wasn't even a rule or something they decided on, it just naturally happened.

"Is half an hour even long enough for a decent morning romp?" Keith mused.

"Not unless we did it in the shower, and I am _so_ not ready to get out of this bed yet," Shiro said with an exaggerated yawn. "Besides, you and I both know morning sex isn't something to rush." It was true. Sundays were the best days, or school vacations, because the kids liked to sleep in and they were less likely to be interrupted. Quickies were well and good for the afternoon or during work hours, but in bed? Slow and steady was the way.

No, sex wasn't going to happen this morning. Not if they wanted to be out of bed and into their pajamas by eight. Oh, well. Cuddling was just as good. Keith shifted to tuck his head under Shiro's human arm, resting his cheek against his chest.

Most people would question the need to get up as early as eight on a Saturday when they could just lie in bed and have sex till ten. But in the Shirogane household, a ritual of sorts had formed accidentally, and none of them could imagine stopping it.

Moments later the sound of giggling and the pitter-patter of little feet sounded through the hallway. Keith laughed, rolling his eyes.

"It's not even a quarter to eight yet. Should we get up and keep an eye on them so they don't spill cereal everywhere?" Sugary cereals were a regular fixture in the Shirogane household, usually more than one at a time. Most kids weren't lucky enough to have parents who loved the stuff as much as they did, but the only rule was they _had_ to finish the box. Which, honestly, was pointless. Between two fathers, two growing kids, a space wolf and a puppy, there was no danger of stale leftovers.

Honestly, Athena and Sven were nine and seven, they could get their own cereal. But he and Shiro were already awake and Keith was already getting excited for what went _with_ the cereal. So they got up, threw their pajamas on, and by the time they got downstairs the kids were already pouring glasses of orange juice and loading their bowls of cereal onto a tray.

"Need some help?" Shiro asked, metal arm floating over towards Athena's glass.

"Daddy! Good, you're just in time, it's about to start!"

"Yes, in just ten moments, the fun is going to begin!" Sven added. Keith smiled as he turned on the coffee maker. In truth, eight was the absolute latest they could begin, but really, they could get started any time. Such was the beauty of DVDs.

Dad had grown up with the sacred institution of Saturday morning cartoons. They'd faded away by the time Keith was old enough to start watching anything besides PBS, but desert cable picked up all kinds of things, and the first time Keith had seen one of Dad's old favorites Dad had given him a crash course in the Old Days. It was one of the best memories he had of his father, watching those shows together even if it wasn't a Saturday.

The day Athena discovered his DVD recordings of those shows happened to be a Saturday. That was when their routine started, and when they brought Sven home he settled right in with them. Cartoons and sugary cereals were an institution back in Dad's day, and Keith wanted to keep his father's childhood alive.

By the time the coffee was ready, the kids were pouring the milk on their cereal. Super Mario and Corn Pops, one cup of each. Shiro fixed two bowls of Frosted Flakes for himself and Keith, poured the coffee, and carried the tray into the den. The couch was already fixed up with blankets and pillows Keith had put there the night before, and the dogs were just waking up.

"Good timing!" Sven praised Kosmo and Yurak. "You two can enjoy the show with us."

"But you can't have any of our cereal," Athena said. "Yet, anyway." Usually the kids would feed the dogs little pieces here and there, but not until they had their first crunchy spoonfuls.

(Very few cereals actually stayed crunchy in milk, even the sugary ones.)

Keith slid the first disc into the Blu-ray player and everyone settled onto the couch, kids on one side and adults on the other. Kosmo lay on the floor in front of them, Yurak sat on his haunches between both pairs, and Athena did the honors of hitting Play on the DVD menu.

"Should we skip through the commercials this morning, or do we want to watch them?" Shiro asked. Keith had recorded the shows straight from their respectice TV channels, resulting in him and Shiro having to explain about certain discontinued products and game systems that no longer existed.

(Someday, he'd speak to Hunk about re-creating the PB Max and the Priazzo.)

"Let's watch! I wanna see that Sega Saturn commercial again," Athena said.

"And I enjoy the promos," Sven added. "Especially Pokémon meets Animaniacs!" Keith grinned. As a child, he'd expected there to be an actual crossover with the shows after Dad told him that part of Animaniacs had been filmed in Japan. Sadly, such an idea would only ever happen in fanfiction, which Keith didn't make a habit of reading.

(Unless one of the kids decided to write it. Then he'd put it up on the fridge.)

Everyone gave a cheer as the cartoons started, promptly digging into their cereal, and Keith felt nine years old all over again. Sitcoms, cartoons, and commercials had been his best friend besides Dad growing up, and they deserved a place in his family's life.

Saturday mornings were alive and well in the Shirogane household, and it would stay that way.


End file.
